Koishiteru!
by PurpleMumei
Summary: Mikan’s confused with her closest male friends confessing their love for her. Whom would she choose? NatsumeXMikanXTsubasa, slight HotaruXRuka. Rated M for later chapters.
1. More Than A Miracle

**

* * *

TITLE:** Koishiteru! (I'm in love with you!) 

**AUTHOR:** PurpleMumei

**CHAPTER TITLE:** More than a Miracle

**RATING:** Fiction rating M

**CATEGORY: **Gakuen Alice

**GENRE:** Romance/Humor

**PAIRINGS:** NATSUME♥MIKAN♥TSUBASA

Hotaru♥Ruka

**SUMMARY:** Mikan's confused with her closest male friends confessing their love for her. Whom would she choose?

**

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.** _Gakuen Alice belongs to the famous Mangaka Higuchi Tachibana and I'm just borrowing some of its characters to make my story happen. Don't steal 'cause I bite very hard. I'm serious so don't test my cool temper._

* * *

Chapter ONE

* * *

All things are wonderful for Sakura Mikan, once a no-star turned to two-star alice in the exclusive Gakuen Alice. She's just prancing around (literally!) the fountain, chanting, "I passed, I passed!" while holding the written result of her tests. Oh, well, she's just announcing to the whole academy that she passed the Alice Achievement Test for two-star alices she took that week. 

"Shut up, polka-dots! You're making me deaf." An all too familiar voice said, making her turn around her neck stiffly to see the owner of the voice.

"For your stupid information, I'm not wearing polka-dotted panties today!" Mikan said, annoyed as hell, arms akimbo.

"Ah…so it's stripes now." Natsume deducted, trying to see what's hiding beneath her short, pleated skirt by bending his head a little.

"NATSUMEEEEE!" Mikan shrieked. Volcanoes erupted; birds flew high up in the sky; all land animals run amok at the words of a certain brown-haired girl. "Come here, you pervert!" Mikan yelled as she chased the nonchalantly running Hyuuga Natsume in the Northern Forest.

Natsume jumped to a tree, sensing the impending inevitable thing that happens to every careless visitor of the forest, in this case, Mikan. Mikan, being Mikan, kept on running. Guessing that Natsume just ran a way ahead of her 'cause he's such a fast runner.

"Stupid girl. Better go to Central Town and buy a new book." Natsume muttered up in the tree as he watched Mikan being punched by the cuddly but ferocious Mr. Bear. Mikan was thrown up in the air into a picnicking Hotaru and Ruka.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch…Hotaru-chan! How nice to see you here…oh, and Ruka-pyon, too!" Mikan greeted the two, omitting the hug she used to give Hotaru in their childhood years. Now that they are teenagers, a mere greeting would be splendid enough.

"Hello, Mikan-san, how have you been?" Ruka politely asked. His secret crush to Mikan slowly diminished as he started to take notice that Hotaru's neutral attitude is somewhat …charming.

"Everything's dandy! Just a few bruises and abrasions, but I'm perfectly fine." Mikan said gleefully, "And, I passed the Achievement Test!"

"That's very great, Mikan." Hotaru said in monotone, "It only means that I'm going to be very rich 'cause God's making miracles now." She said after.

"Mou, Hotaru-chan, I don't need miracles to pass the test." Mikan whined.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that you need more than that to pass." Hotaru said.

Ruka just smiled at his girlfriend and Mikan's bantering. Yes, they are more than friends in this fic.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be leaving you two love birds to your lovey-dovey state. Bye." Mikan said and left for her dorm. She's not residing on her old, wrecked room anymore. She's now assigned to a respectable and bigger room. She lied on her bed after taking off her shoes and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Should I end it here? I think not!

* * *

In Central Town… 

"Hey, Bas-kun, buy me that stuffed bear." A pink-haired girl almost commandingly said to a raven-haired boy.

"Uh…sure," They went to the stall and bought the dancing bear. They went to an ice cream shop and sat on the cherry table. Tsubasa cleared his throat, "Misaki, I have something important to tell you." He started.

"Go on." Misaki encouraged him to continue.

"I just thought things over last night and," he paused, "I've decided to end this relationship for a good reason. But, we can still be friends." He elucidated.

"Is there another woman?" Misaki inquired, not really surprised at Tsubasa's confession, "Please tell who she is. I want to meet her. Oh, and I promise I won't pulp her."

"It's not like that." Tsubasa said, breaking Misaki's little monologue, "It's just that you might laugh at me and my weird feelings."

"No, no, no, why would I laugh at poor wittle Bas-kun?" Misaki said, pinching Tsubasa's cheek, "Except if you like a man." She snickered when she saw Tsubasa almost ready to puke, "Just kidding! Seriously, I may even help you get her if you still haven't."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can handle Mikan all by myself." He smacked himself when he realized he spilled his secret.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew from the start that you're in love with Mikan. Every time we're with her and the way you look at her, it just clicks and—bam—I knew it." Misaki said.

"If you knew, then why didn't you get angry at her?" Tsubasa was greatly puzzled.

"Well, how could I? We're talking about Mikan. I couldn't possibly bring myself to hate her." Misaki shuddered, "I'd rather fall off a cliff than hate cutie Mikan."

"I agree with that one." Tsubasa laughed with Misaki.

"If you really love her, then all I could do is to wish you good luck with Mikan. You know Natsume loves her too." Misaki advised, "Hey, we should go back to the academy now. It's getting late and you need a better plan than Natsume's on how to get Mikan's heart. It would be a hard task, you know."

"Yes, I know. And I would make sure I'll win." Tsubasa said, his eyes having a hopeful glow.

"That's the spirit!" Misaki said and they went to go back to the Academy.

A certain black cat heard all of their conversation, and it's planning a better plan to get the chirpy brunette.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! My first Gakuen Alice fic is made! I'm from the fandom of Card Captor Sakura's Eriol♥Tomoyo pairing. If you look at my profile, all my stories are ExT. I wonder why some people gag if they read a Tsubasa♥Mikan pairing? They only have four years of age gap and Mikan's not the older one, so what's there to be disgusted for? Oh, well, Reviews are highly appreciated and constructive criticisms are next in line. Flames could only be taken if I'm in a good mood. It's your choice what you'll send me but please consider my feelings as a person. Thank you! 

P.S. I promise to make my story longer if I get many reviews. (10 reviews per chapter is the minimum!)

* * *


	2. Just For Mikan

**TITLE:** Koishiteru! (I'm in love with you!)

**AUTHOR:** PurpleMumei

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Just for Mikan

**RATING:** Fiction rating M

**CATEGORY: **Gakuen Alice

**GENRE:** Romance/Humor

**PAIRINGS:** NATSUME♥MIKAN♥TSUBASA

Hotaru♥Ruka

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Mikan's confused with her closest male friends confessing their love for her. Whom would she choose?

* * *

**Standard disclaimers apply. Gakuen Alice belongs to the famous Mangaka Higuchi Tachibana and I'm just borrowing some of its characters to make my story happen. Don't steal 'cause I bite very hard. I'm serious so don't test my cool temper.

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling all lightened up. She got up straight to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Once ready for her class, she checked her appearance to the mirror adjacent to her closet and noticed a blue envelope on her desk. 

She skipped along the way, greeting the people who walked past her. She's in a brighter mood than yesterday. She recently received a letter from her Grampa, telling her that he liked the Cloud Puffs she sent him from last time.

'Since I'm a two-star and the academy trusts me now, I could send letter to my Grampa. How lucky could I get?' She thought to herself as she opened the door to her Special Ability classroom. "Ohayou, minna-san (1)," She greeted her classmates.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, it's nice to see you!" Misaki said brightly. She made a beeline for Mikan. She hugged the girl hastily and grinned, "We missed you badly!" Her other classmates flocked around her.

True, before taking the Alice Achievement Test, she was very busy that she rarely attended the Special Ability Classes. It's a great thing all her hard work is worth it.

"Oooohh, look at Sakura-san's collar! She's a two-star now!" The one that makes gold dusts said loudly. The class applauded merrily.

"And not only that, I have recently received a letter from my Grampa." Mikan showed off the envelope she was hiding in her pocket.

"That's nice to know, Mikan!"

"Yeah, that means the academy trusts your ability now."

"Way to go, Mikan-chan!"

"Wait, minna, where is Tsubasa-kun?" Mikan asked them softly.

"Noda-sensei is talking to him about the incoming Hana (2) festival the school's having. It's your first time to celebrate it since the school celebrates it every seven years and it's only your sixth year in Gakuen Alice." Misaki elucidated, "We had it a year before you came and it was wonderful!"

"Ooh, I can't wait to go there! I mean, are there fireworks display?" Mikan asked giddily.

"Of course," Misaki giggled, "I could remember the costume Bas-kun wore."

"It's a costume festival?" Mikan asked.

"No, but he was picked to be the S.A. class mascot. It was hilarious!" Misaki and the others laughed heartily. They reminisced the time when Tsubasa wore a chicken costume, and was chased off by the gigantic chick.

The door opened. Tsubasa came in.

"Why are you guys laughing your heads off?" Tsubasa demanded, "I could hear you even from the end of the hallway."

"We're just telling Mikan-chan about the Hana festival and the time you wore the chicken costume." Misaki said, holding herself from laughing again.

"That wasn't that nice of a memory. Stop thinking about it." Tsubasa demanded to his classmates.

"By the way, Tsubasa-kun, how's planning for the Hana festival? I think it would be great, ne? (3)" Mikan asked happily.

"Yeah, it would be." Tsubasa said.

"So, what are you planning to get Misaki-san?" She muttered to Tsubasa so that only he could hear but Misaki heard anyways.

"I think we should tell you this, Mikan-chan," Misaki said, "We're not more than friends now as others would tell. We're just friends."

"You two broke up? Why?" Unfortunately, Mikan have yet to master the art of subtlety.

"I love somebody else." Tsubasa said nonchalantly.

"Oh." That's all what Mikan said, "I'm glad that Misaki-chan is okay now. My classmates tell me stories of how hard it is when you broke up with someone you love."

"Well, it turned that I don't really love Bas-kun as I thought before. I realized that I loved somebody else too." Misaki enlightened not only Mikan but also Tsubasa.

"You didn't tell me that. So, who is it?" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki blushed faintly, "It's a secret you don't need to know until later."

"Aww, you're no fun, Misaki-chan!" Mikan whined.

"Ask Tsubasa who is his secret love, maybe he'll tell you." Misaki offered Mikan, "Everyone in the S.A. class knows who she is, except for you." They went back to their seats when Noda-sensei opened the door and started his class.

"Tsubasa-kun, please tell me about her later." Mikan quickly whispered before returning to her respective seat.

* * *

Lunch came over. Everyone's busy talking with each other. Mikan's supposed to sit with Hotaru and her other level classmates but decided to be at Tsubasa and Misaki's group. Mysteriously, only Mikan and Tsubasa were in the shade of a tree for Misaki and the others have an emergency meeting for an unknown reason. Mikan shrugged it off. Tsubasa knew the reason. They were giving him a chance to have an 'alone time' with Mikan for him to confess his love for her. Sometimes, he's very thankful for having such caring classmates. 

"Mikan, why don't we start eating?" Tsubasa started a conversation, "I don't think the others could make it this lunch."

"Okay," Mikan opened her bento and offered Tsubasa some of the omochi (4) she had. She feed him absent-mindedly with her own chopsticks as they related their whole week to each other. For Mikan, it was just a friendly gesture but Tsubasa's restraining himself from tackling her to the ground. Yes, Mikan had fed Tsubasa before but this was different because it wasn't like before, it is now.

"It was side-splitting when Ryota tumbled over the table when he was painting the huge statue and was drenched in red paint." Tsubasa was telling her the time when they planned a hanabi taikai for the Hana festival.

"It must be. I can't wait for the festival." Mikan said, "So who are you going with, Tsubasa-kun?"

"I don't know since the person I love is still oblivious of the feelings I harbor for her. It's pretty depressing." Tsubasa said, "I don't know who to go with."

"What about Misaki-chan?"

"She now has her special someone, ne?" Tsubasa said.

"Oh yeah, hehe…I forgot." Mikan sighed sheepishly, "Why don't we go together, Tsubasa-kun? In that way, you could introduce me to the amenities of the festival. I'm sure Hotaru-chan wouldn't mind 'cause she now have her Ruka-pyon to blackmail and kiss." Mikan joked. The kiss part was just a guess that after all the blackmailing, they would kiss in the end. She giggled. She hadn't thought of it before but Ruka and Hotaru were really cute together.

"What about that Hyuuga-guy?" Tsubasa asked attentively.

"What about him? He'll just annoy the hell out of me." Mikan smiled, "I think you need more of my company than he does. That pervert."

"He's still teasing you about your underwear?" Tsubasa said, "He better stop that. It's not appropriate to do so because you're growing up already." Mikan blushed at this.

"Do say, Tsubasa-kun, who is this girl that you like that even Misaki-chan couldn't bring her to hate? She must be an angel." Mikan said, amazed.

"She is."

"When would I meet her?" Mikan asked.

"At the Hana festival, I'll bring you to her." Tsubasa whispered.

"She's going? Why don't you ask her?" Mikan asked demandingly, "Come on, I'll help you."

'I didn't ask her 'coz she did it herself.' Tsubasa thought. He shooked his head, "Why would I ask her if you're already going with me to the festival?"

"It's okay; I could always go by myself. Going with the one you love most is more exciting." Mikan quipped.

"No, I'll go with you." 'Besides, I'm going with the one I love.' Tsubasa thought as they continued eating.

* * *

"I couldn't let this happen. I'll get you, Mikan. I promise I will." A guy not too far from them said as he glared at Tsubasa.

* * *

Tsubasa's head shot up when he felt someone glaring at them. He looked at Mikan who was happily eating her remaining omochi. He shrugged it off and took out the plan for the festival. He'll make the S.A. class' presentation wonderful than the others. He dedicated it for Mikan. Just for Mikan.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to remind you that this is **Natsume X Mikan X Tsubasa** fic in case you've forgotten. We don't know whose Mikan would be with in the end. I wonder whom that mystery person Misaki's talking to them. The mystery stalker of Mikan is another one to be on track too. You just keep guessing and, who knows, you might be right. Mikan's also pretty matured in here. Thank you for all the reviews! Hehe…please review more, minna! So, sorry if this is short. It's because of the lack of reviews. Gomen.

* * *

I have decided to put translations her 'cause some of my stories, they are asking for the translations. Might as well place one here. 

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Ohayou, minna-san_ – Good Morning, everyone. (With the –san honorific)

_Hana_ – Flower

_ne_? – right?

_omoch_i – rice cakes

* * *

**Reply Corner:**

Masuda-san Hehe…you're very right! People just don't appreciate things! What's the big deal if Bas-kun is four years older than our Mikan-chan? At least, it's not Mikan who's older not like in some other anime or mangas out there. Ruka-pyon won't be shunned away; I promise you that Ruka and Hotaru would have a chapter just for them. And do you mean 'lime light' as in lime? Hehe…I think that would be okay in this fic. Thanks a lot for the heartwarming review!

natsumexmikan hehe…Love you too! Thanks for the review! Hey, I rhymed! Cool!

SkUlLsOnBuTtErFlYwInGs Well, I tell you now, do you still want to figure out what'll happen next? If you do, that's a good thing. Thanks for the review.

glenda23 What pairing? The MikanXNatsume, or MikanXTsubasa or just plain NatsumeXTsubasa? Hehe…just kidding. I'm not crazy enough to make a yaoi fic. Thanks for the review!

shi hime LoL! You're lazy, like me. And puh-leese don't tell to people what is the ending of this story, I'll personally kill you if you did. Hehe…just kidding. Yeah, I have to be pretty demanding and its unfair 'coz you have more reviews than I do. Waaahhh! I need reviews! By the way, I'm not torturing you I'm just being sweet. I know I'm evil. Bwahahahahahachokesahem…so much for the evil laugh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

havenslayer You think so. Then, wait for the next installments and you'll be more interested. Thanks for the review!

tokuteiyouji Thanks for the compliment, I feel recharged now.

dbzgtfan2004 Yeah, Natsume and Mikan forever but I don't think I could assure you that this is NxM, 'coz this fic could be a TxM in the end. Anyways, keep on reading and reviewing so you'll know what would happen! Thanks for the review!

beauty pop I'm glad I could make you feel like laughing. Thanks for the review!

To those who are not written here because I posted this before you posted a review on the first chapter, don't worry 'coz I'll post all the reviewers on the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

* * *


	3. Sorry Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Huhuhu…I'm so sorry for not updating. It's just that so many things happened. Hehe…I've found someone. I'm now a freshman in college taking up nursing. So, basically, I'm a busy gal. Anyways, I'm dedicating a piece of my time thinking up of new ideas for my stories, as I have forgotten some. Hehehe…that's all I have to say. I guess, I'll just see you all for my next endeavors. Jaa!

_PurpleMumei_


End file.
